My Ghost Adventures
by starrynight52
Summary: The story of Alex Rivers and the Ghost Adventures Crew. (Now rewritten as 'The New Ghost Adventures of Alex'. My Ghost Adventures will not continue, but I am leaving it up for you to read.)
1. Chapter 1:Bobby Mackey's Music world 1

Interviews/Set ups/Get ready:

{Zak Bagans}  
I grabbed the guys and had them sit with me by the railroad tracks.  
"Alright guys this letter is from Alex Rivers. She wants to join our group." I said.  
"Dude, we haven't even started becoming pro at this." Aaron said.  
"No one is pro at this." Nick said.  
I began to read the letter.  
" Dear Ghost Adventures,  
My name is Alex Rivers, I'd like to join you guys. I've always believed in ghosts and when I heard you were making a group. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to you guys. I live out of state though. I've actually had my own paranormal experiences ,too. Please reply either way.  
Sincerely, Alex." I read aloud.  
"Well I still wish you would've told us earlier. She does know that there is a lot of Satanic stuff going on here right?" Nick asked.  
I paused.  
"Does she?" Aaron asked.  
"I think." I said.  
"You think!" they both yelled in disbelief.  
"Calm down guys." I said.  
"Dude, she doesn't know she could be better prey for whatever in there!"Aaron said.  
I sat there as they nagged away until a voice broke in.  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
We turned to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi." she said.  
"Are you Alex?" I asked.  
"Yep." she said.  
"Alex, this is very dangerous and maybe you shouldn't come with us." Aaron said.  
"It's okay I know what goes on here." she said.  
"Thank god." Nick said.  
I chuckled.  
{Interviews(Alex's P.O.V)}  
Zak was interviewing the former caretaker when I heard someone calling my name.  
I walked away unnoticed and followed the voice.  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
No answer.  
My camera still rolling caught an Evp saying...  
"No one."  
I heard it but, I thought of it as my imagination. I was excited about this and people can exaggerate things.  
I walked around unaware of where I was still trying to find whatever talked to me.  
"Hello?" I asked again.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.  
I turned around to see Zak.  
"Oh my god you scared me." I said.  
"Sorry but, where were you? As soon as we were done interviewing we ran off to find you." he asked.  
"I..I kind of heard something." I said.  
"What was it?" he asked.  
"Well um.." I said.  
"Zak! Whoa Alex, there you are!." Nick said.  
Aaron behind him catching his breath.  
"Guys shush. Alex, what did you hear?" Zak asked again.  
Nick and Aaron listened.  
"When you were interviewing the caretaker I heard someone calling for me." I said.  
"Alex, if you ever hear something like that tell one of us. Whatever it was is most likely demonic." he said.  
"Right." I said.  
Slightly embarrassed I looked the other direction as he talked to the guys.  
'What was I thinking!' I thought.  
"Alex, you alright?" Zak asked.  
He had is hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah..." I said.  
Unknowingly Aaron's camera caught an Evp answering Zak's question...  
"Help her."  
"Did you hear that?" I asked.  
"Hear what?" Zak asked.  
"That woman." I said.  
"No...Guys check your cameras." he said.  
They did and we listened.  
"Help her! It says help her. Alex, this spirit is worried about you! You're the only girl here!" Zak said.  
"Dudes, it could be Johanna." Aaron said.  
"Johanna, were you telling us to help Alex?" Zak asked.  
Total silence.  
"Johanna, are you worried about me?" I asked.  
A thud came from outside the room.  
"What was that?" Nick asked.  
"I don't know ,but let's go check it out." Zak said.  
He grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.  
Aaron and Nick went the other direction.  
We looked around.  
"Holy crap." I said.  
"How the hell?" Zak asked.  
We looked at the stereo that once was on the stage now across the room.  
"I don't think that was Johanna." I said.  
"Me neither . Let's get ba-" He started talking when all of a sudden we heard Aaron and Nick yelling.  
They came running in the room.  
"Dude, something growled at us." Aaron said.  
"That was freaky." Nick said.  
"If that's freaky look at the stereo." I said.  
They looked with wide eyes.  
"Dude." Aaron said.  
So after that the guys went to set up stuff and of course with me and no experience with technology like they have I stood at the door.  
My camera was on and me being a dumb-ass at the moment couldn't resist.  
"This is the new Ghost Busters and no ghosts were harmed in the making of this video. I don't know what the hell I'm getting myself into ,but it's life." I said.  
"And if that's not enough information check out Aaron's vlogs." Zak said leaning against my shoulder.  
I laughed and shook my head.  
Aaron and Nick looked at me like an idiot.  
I pointed the camera at them.  
"Guys who you gonna call?" I asked.  
"What?" Aaron asked.  
Nick, trying to figure this out, stood there.  
Zak flung his hand out and my fist pointing to our victims.  
"Ghost Adventures!" we yelled.  
"Don't you mean Ghost Busters?" Aaron asked.  
"Nope." I said.  
We laughed and begun set-up for base camp.  
{To be continued}


	2. Chapter 2: Bobby Mackey's Music World 2

Lock Down Continued

{Alex's P.O.V}

We looked around ,but whatever screamed wasn't in here.

We left and went into the basement where the well was.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah like a muffled scream."Zak said.

"Guys where's Nick?" Aaron asked.

I looked at Zak,he looked at me, then we looked at Aaron.

"Guys come here!" we heard Nick yell.

We ran over to him where the well is.

"Nick what were you doing?" Zak asked.

"Look down here!" he said.

We looked down to see a girl with brown hair(Red on the otherside of her head) with Mahogany colored eyes.

"Oh my god get her out!" I yelled.

We were able to pull her out of the well and untied her.

"Thanks." she said.

"What were you doing down there?" I asked.

"My asshole boyfriend and his douchebag friends tried to sacrafice me to Satin." she said.

"Ello."I said.

"What the hell is "Ello"?" Zak asked.

"Something I say when crazy things happen. So um what's your name?" I asked.

"Killian ,but call me City." she said.

"Okay City. I'm Alex Rivers." I said.

"I'm Zak Bagans." Zak said.

"I'm Aaron Goodwin." Aaron said.

"I'm Nick Groff." Nick said.

"Wait you mean from Ghost Adventures? I didn't know Zak had a girlfriend." she said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Zak said.

"I'm a girl who's a friend ,but not in a lovey-dovey way." I said.

It was complete silence. City was trying to get everything into her mind and get it right while me and Zak tried to recover from the whole girlfriend thing.

A knock came from inside the well.

"What was that?" City asked.

"I dunno ,but something tells me he doesn't like us." I said.

"Us?" she asked.

"He isn't fond of the guys ,but it seems he hates women." I said.

"Alex what's his name?" Zak asked.

"He said it's Zachary."I said.

We looked at Zak.

Nicks camera layed next to the well and caught the entity actually trying to start a fight.

"Yeah it's Zachary Bagans the dumbass sittin' next to ya."

"Whatever it is has a lot of energy."I said.

I looked down and noticed something on my arm.

"Shit."I said.

"What?" City asked.

"I have frickin scratches on my arm." I said.

They looked at me ,but then City pulled my sleeve up.

"They don't look deep." she said.

"Oh my god look at your hand."I said.

She did and there were three scratches similar to mine.

"Dude this is crazy."Aaron said nervously.

"Are you scratching the girls? Do you like picking on women?" Zak asked.

He walked around and started rubbing his back.

"Zak what's wrong?" I asked.

"My back burns like hell." he said.

Nick and Aaron went over to him while me and City walked towards the opening that went to the other half of the building.

"What is on my back?"Zak asked.

"Lemme look."Nick said.

Zak pulled up his shirt.

"Dude you have freaking scratches on you ,too!"Aaron yelled.

"What?"Zak asked.

They were fussing around and took a picture of Zaks back.

Nick walked over to us and took pictures of my arm and Citys hand.

I looked at City and noticed how she looked at Nick.

I grinned a little.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that I'm thinking of happy thoughts."I said.

"Oh. I think I'll do that too."she said.

'Yep happy thoughts indeed. I bet she has a little crush on Nick.'I thought and tried not to laugh.

But just my luck everyone heard me giggling.

"What's with you Alex?"Zak asked.

"Happy..."I said still giggling.

The guys looked at me wierdly.

"She's thinking happy thoughts to calm her down."City said.

They looked relieved when she said that.

I stopped giggling and we sat there as the guys asked questions.

"Alex how did you know there was a guy who didn't like girls?" City asked.

"I'm psychic."I said.

"O my gosh So am I"she said.

"Seriously?"I asked.

"Yeah that's why I was down there. My boyfriend didn't want my psychic abilities to get any stronger." she said.

"I don't like your boyfriend." I said.

"Niether do I." she said.

"Hey everyone it's almost dawn now and we'll be leaving soon. City and Alex get to go outside first." Zak said.

As we got up City grasped my hand.

"You feel it too?" I asked.

"Yeah."She said.

"What are you talking about?" Zak asked.

"We need to get out of here right now."I said.

He looked at me.

"Why?"he asked.

"He's getting closer."City said.

Zak was about to ask something when we litearlly saw three scratch marks form on his hand.

"The hell?" he asked.

"Zak he wants you gone." I said.

"Whoever is scratching us we'll be leaving soon. We just have to wait for the door to be unlocked. So please just-" Zack paused.

We all looked towards the spot we had entered from.

The door was wide open.

"Thank you for opening the door. We'll be leaving once we get everything together." I said.

We quickly gathered up everything and as we left we all noticed the broken Jesus figurine.

City came with us to the hotel.

On the car ride we all started talking.

"This was the most craziest night of my life."Zak said.

"Yep. So City what exactly are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"Dunno. I lived with my boyfriend." she said.

"Where does he live?" I asked.

She gave me an odd look.

"Wait until he's not home and then break into his house and steal your stuff." I said.

(Uh-oh)

{City's P.O.V}

It was 5 hours ago when we broke into my ex-boyfriends house and stole my stuff back. I couldn't believe Alex would think something like that. She seemed all nice and behaving!

I was with Nick and he was telling me how they were investigating Bobby Mackeys.

"Hey Nick?" I asked.

He made a hmm noise.

I could tell he was trying not to fall asleep.

"How old is Alex?" I asked.

"Dunno." he said.

"But I thought she was friends with you guys."I said.

She is ,but we just met her today."he said.

"It really looked like you all have known eachother forever." I said.

"Dunno probably because we all get along. Hey I have a question." he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as if it would explode.

"You wanna join the team? We were all talking earlier and we thought it would be great if you joined." he asked.

"R-really? I would love to ,but I have school.I probably couldn't."I said.

"Okay I'm breaking into the conversation!"Alex yelled.

"Um...Okay?"I asked.

"Listen City as long as you make up your work and all you won't fail school. Trust me I skipped loads of school when I was your age just so I could ghost hunt." she said.

"M-my age?Alex how old are you anyway?"I asked.

"24. My birthday was yesterday before the Lock down." she said.

"I see...well then as long as I can make up my I'll join you guys." I said.

{Alex's P.O.V}

The ride to the hotel was so awsome! A 5 team! Still if there were 6 it would be more even.

I got in my car and as I went to leave my 4 now close friends ran up to me.

"Alex! Hey you leavin' already?" Zak asked.

"Yeah I have college." I said.

"Aww I was hoping we could all hang out." he said.

"Well maybe I'll see you next time we ghost hunt together." I said.

"Please be soon!" City yelled.

Nick and Aaron were standing behind her.

I sighed and got out of the car.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I said.

"We'll miss you too." Aaron said.

"You're like the little sister I never had." Nick said.

I felt a little tear in my eyes and City was already crying.

Hell we all were crying.

"Guys...I'm going to look forward to the next lockdown."I said.

They nodded their heads and we all had a group hug.

We were a family. I barely knew them for a day. I barely knew City for a morning. But it was like we knew eachother all along. The five of us. Zak was strength that helped us stand. Nick was the courage that made us stride on. Aaron was the mind that helped us think. City was the heart that cared for us. I I...I was the soul that helped us get here.

As we departed and went our seperate ways I remembered something...

They say goodbyes are the endings. Bitter and cold. But really they just mean that you'll be seperated for a while. A while may be days,weeks,months ,or years! But a friendship strong enough will last an eternity. One day that goodbye will have turned into a hello. Like the flowers in spring after a deep sleep in winter...Zak..Nick..Aaron..City..and me...We are like that...

{End:Episode 1}


	3. Alert Important!

Hello Everyone!

It's been a very long time since anyone saw anything involving this story, but now there is some good news.

While this story will not be continued from where it left off, I have begun rewriting it. I have already posted the prologue and I am working on Chapter 1. It is called 'The New Ghost Adventures of Alex', I hope you like it!

Link to story- s/10111632/1/The-New-Ghost-Adventures-of-Alex


End file.
